borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Патриция Таннис
Патриция Таннис (англ. Patricia Tannis) – неигровой персонаж в Borderlands, Borderlands 2 и Borderlands 3. Описание Патриция Таннис – исследователь, археолог и ученый, которая работала на корпорацию Даль. К тому моменту, когда на Пандору прибывает первая четвёрка Искателей Хранилища, она совершенно безумна: в разговоре она постоянно меняет темы, может отвлекаться на что-то и нести всякий бред. Таннис – социофоб, она не может находится в одной комнате с другими людьми. Ещё у неё есть мания записывать свои мысли в ЭХО-журналах. Патриция также часто проявляет высокомерие по отношению к другим обитателям, часто подразумевая, что окружающие находятся на более низком интеллектуальном уровне, в том числе её коллеги-исследователи. История Предыстория Патриция Таннис устроилась археологом в корпорацию Даль во время "второго открытия" Пандоры и вела активные исследования культуры и технологий эридианцев. Гибель большинства её коллег и сложность существования на этой планете привели её к лёгкому сумасшествию. Практически в это же время Алое Копьё вытесняет Даль с Пандоры, что приводит к остановке финансирования её исследований. Патриция становится полностью одержима поисками Хранилища, поэтому она обратилась к бандитам, чтобы заручиться их помощью в своих исследованиях. После нескольких открытий она была предана и брошена. Решив более не покидать своего лагеря в Ржавых землях, она отправляет сообщения, дабы привлечь авантюристов с других планет. Все эти события Патриция записывала в ЭХО-журналы, которые щедро раскидала по Бесплодным Землям. Borderlands После того как Искатели Хранилища прибывают в Новую Гавань, администратор города, Елена Пирс, сообщает им, что Таннис лучше всего разбирается в инопланетных технологиях, поэтому следует обратиться к ней за помощью. Когда они показывают Таннис фрагмент ключа, бывший в руках Следжа, она отправляет их искать остальные. Пока Искатели ищут части артефакта, Алое копьё находит Таннис, и Комендант Стилл, собравшаяся открыть Хранилище, заставляет её отправить четвёрку по ложному следу, к Барону Флинту. Когда обман раскрывается, Таннис похищают вместе с ключом. Герои потом находят ученого в Алой твердыне, она рассказывает им весь план Стилл и помогает восстановить работу ЭХО-сети. После открытия Хранилища и уничтожения Разрушителя ключ возвращается Таннис. Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Позже Таннис создала лабораторию с видом на станцию Тартар. Таннис объясняет Искателям, что она придумала новый суперсекретный проект и для его создания ей нужны детали роботов. Очень много деталей. После того как она получает огромное их количество, ученый создаст андроида (на самом деле практически не функционирующий робот), который нужен ей, чтобы не быть такой одинокой. До событий Borderlands 2 Borderlands 2 Участие Таннис впервые упоминается в журналах, которые были раскиданы по Arid Badlands (задание Спрятанный дневник: Arid Badlands). Большинство записей содержат информацию о культуре эридианцев и самом хранилище. По этим записям можно проследить изменения психического состояния ученого. В дополнении The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Таннис даёт побочное задание Тыквенная голова. Между событиями Borderlands и Borderlands 2 Красавчик Джек пытал Таннис (см. задание Спрятанные дневники), чтобы узнать все подробности о хранилищах, ключе и эридии. Вскоре Роланд забрал Таннис в Убежище, для её безопасности. Таннис также появляется в дополнении Арена на Цифровом Пике, где является единственным дружественным персонажем. Собственно сама арена — это её творение. К событиям Borderlands 3 Таннис станет Алым налётчиком. Она разобьёт свой археологический лагерь и будет изучать эридианские находки. Когда мы принесём ей на починку ключ от хранилища на, лагерь нападут бандиты культа "Дети Хранилища". Нам предстоит её защищать. Когда алые налётчики запустят космический корабль "Убежище-3" она создаст лабораторию на палубе A (верхнем уровне). Позднее становится Сиреной, переняв способности от Ангела. Задания в Borderlands Основная игра *Спрятанный дневник: Arid Badlands *Спрятанный дневник: Rust Commons East *Спрятанный дневник: Rust Commons West *Найти Сумасшедшего Эрла *Джейнистаун: Тайная встреча *Получить ответы *Найти командную ЭХО-консоль *Запустить коммуникационную ЭХО-систему *Никуда без Железяки *Найти Стилл *Принести Таннис ключ от Хранилища Claptrap's New Robot Revolution *Это ваши детали? *Драка за детали *Деталька к детальке *С миру по детальке *Часть чего-то большего Задания в Borderlands 2 Основная игра *Вы. Умрете. (Без Шуток) *Отщепенцы *По рецепту врача *Спрятанные дневники *Пыточные кресла Величайший искатель Хранилища 2 - Арена на Цифровом Пике *Доктор Т. и Искатели Хранилища *История симуляции насилия *Больше истории симулированного насилия Записи журнала Таннис Примечания *Таннис ненавидит музыку и считает бессмысленной. *По мере нахождения ее ЭХО-дневников можно узнать, что ее социопатия (отвращение от общения, людных мест и людей в частности) вызвана синдромом Аспергера. *Зед недолюбливает Таннис из-за того, что она имеет реальную докторскую степень. *Образ Таннис, основанный на воспоминаниях Железяки, использует 5H4D0W-TP в дополнении ''«Claptastic Voyage»'' к Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. *Таннис посвящена вторая арка комиксов Fall of Fyrestone – Tannis & The Vault (рус. "Таннис и Хранилище"). Однако (как и во всех комиксах) события, описанные там, не относятся к канонам вселенной Borderlands. *Во всех трёх играх серии есть особые пасхалки, связанные с Таннис, рыбами и бочками. Позже упоминание об этом загадочном ритуале можно увидеть в Tales from the Borderlands, в "Мире интересностей". *Бытует мнение, что именно Таннис отравила Мордо Софиса, который собирался отомстить Майе в дополнении Сэр Хаммерлок и сын Кромеракса; указывает на это стиль письма, оставленного сирене. *Характер и внешний вид Таннис основан на первоначальной версии Лилит – игрового персонажа Borderlands. В частности, она имела звание (или класс) "Наемный ученый" (англ. Mercenary Scientist) и у неё была фамилия Кэшлин (англ. Cashlin). *При этом Таннис озвучивает та же актриса, что и Лилит, – Колин Клинкенберд. *В ресурсах Borderlands 2 есть неиспользованные реплики Таннис, по которым можно предположить, что разработчики планировали дать ей возможность продавать игроку эридий за деньги. *Gearbox Software незадолго до выхода своей новой игры, Battleborn, упомянули, что в дополнениях к ней будут присутствовать пасхалки, раскрывающие детали сюжета будущей Borderlands. Одной из них оказалась серия зашифрованных сообщений в виде сигналов в азбуке Морзе, в частности одно из них гласит, что «Таннис не то, чем она кажется» (англ. Tannis is not what she seems). *Записи Таннис для радио: Галерея en:Patricia Tannis uk:Патріція Танніс Категория:Неигровые персонажи Borderlands 2 Категория:Неигровые персонажи Borderlands Категория:Люди